Bedtime Story
by ChibiNenn
Summary: Fran saw a nightmare, and Mukuro decides to calm him with a bedtime story.


I don't know where this idea came from... XD I made the story by myself, so it's not a real story... Or at least it shouldn't be ;D I don't own the characters or KHR. I hope you enjoy~!

* * *

It was dark and cold outside. It was already evening, and Mukuro was reading a book in a room that was very much a livingroom like. There was an old TV, a sofa and in front of the comfy sofa was a wooden round table, that had some more books under it. The pineapple haired youngster turned page from his book and watched around himself curiously. Silence was very rare in Kokuyo Land, there was always Ken, Chikusa, M.M or Fran around him, so he wasn't alone very often. Mukuro didn't like to be alone, but a little silence was always relaxing every now and then.

But, the silence didn't last for long. First, a high squawk was heard. Then came the loud child's cry, which the boy obviously didn't even try to hold in. And, then the part that made Mukuro immediately stood up and go to see what happened, came. A silent, but audible boy's whine. A scared voice that mumbeled just one word.

Master.

Mukuro went in the room with rush, and searched for a teal haired young boy. The boy was found from under his blankets. Pineapple haired youngster shooked his head, and gently pulled up the green coloured blanket. Young boy clung tightly to Mukuro's shirt, pressing his face to the older boy's stomach. Mukuro consolingly stroked at the boy's back, hugging him at the same time.

''What you dreamed about, Fran?'' he asked curiously.

''I don't want to tell'' the boy mumbled.

''Telling about your nightmares helps you to sleep'' he tried again, but Fran just shook his head and stared away. Mukuro didn't know what to do next, it was obvious that when Fran falls asleep again, the nightmare would continue and if that happens, he wouldn't get any sleep either. So he had to think of something.

And the something was a great idea.

''Shall I tell you a story that helps you to sleep?'' Mukuro now asked.

''I'm not a baby'' Fran announced.

''Yes, I know. Lay down, I will tell you a story.''

Against his will, Fran was pushed back to the bed and he was now under the blanket again. Mukuro couldn't find any book from the room that could be readed to Fran, so he decided to think a story by himself.

''Once upon a time there wa...''

''I don't like this story, Master'' Fran complained.

''Shhh, little one, let me tell you this story now'' the teen said, and demanded the young boy to listen his story. He cleared his throat, and started again.

''Once upon a time...''

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a Prince who searched for a Princess. The Prince was handsome, charming, and had beautifully blonde hair, that covered his eyes. He was the most handsome man in the town. But, the Prince wasn't so beautiful inside, he was cruel, selfish and did whatever he wanted, because he was a Prince. _

_The Prince ordered that seven most rich girls were brought to the castle, in order to choose his princess from the girls._

_It didn't take too long, and the day came that seven rich girls were brought in front of the Prince. All of the girls were from a royal family, and that's why the looked so spoiled. The Prince looked at the girls and he couldn't think anyone of them as his future wife, so he send them all away, and asked to bring him seven most liked girls._

_The next girl group came in to the castle, and the Prince took a look of them, thinking that none of them was good enough for him. They were too dirty and had ugly clothes. They were all just bunch of peasants, so he sent them away, now ordering himself the three most beautiful girls._

_The next girl group didn't do a change. The Prince was now angry, and he yelled at his servants and started to call the girls by mean and ugly names. Two of the girls started crying, and the servants led two of the girls out of the castle, but one of them stayed silent and stared at the spoiled Prince with a blank expression._

_''Why wont you leave?'' The Prince snapped._

_''Nobody told me to leave'' The girl answered. She had such a sweet, innocent voice that made the Prince want to listen to it all day._

_''What's your name?'' the Prince asked. He found this girl very amusing._

_''Francisse'' the girl answered to the boy._

_''That's too long name, I'll call you Fran'' he smiled, ''It's decided, this girl is my bride!'' the Prince shouted, and kissed Fran's hand softly. All of the servants and maids cheered from happiness, and hurried to take Fran with them, but the girl resisted._

_''What is wrong, Princess?'' the Prince worried._

_''I don't want to marry you'' she said, ''You're so mean and spoiled to everyone'' _

_The Prince didn't understand what the girl meant, so he asked what he had to do that he would win her heart. ''Help poor people by giving them money and food and apologize from the girls you sent again.'' she said, ''I will become your wife if you prove me that you are not only a spoiled Prince'' and so, Fran left the castle._

_The Prince did as the girl told him, gave money to poor people and gave them food, even played with little kids and gave them toys and apologized all of the girls that came to his castle for nothing. After that he was ready to go and propose his loved one._

_The Prince arrived in front of Fran's door with a white horse, just like in stories, and gave flowers to her and a beautiful ring too. ''I did as you told me to'' he said, smiling charmingly, ''Will you keep your word and become my wife, the most beautiful bride, and most loved girl in the world?'' The Prince asked as he knelt in front of the girl._

_''I will keep my word'' Fran replied._

_The Prince and the girl had a big weddin, and lived a happily ever after._

_The End._

* * *

''Master, I had a really weird dream!'' Fran shouted, as he runned downstairs with his Kokuyo uniform on. The teen turned his gaze from a magazine to his student and smiled to him. ''Oya, what was that dream about?'' he asked curiously.

''There was a idiot prince and a girl and they got married'' the younger boy replied, ''The Prince had hair covering his eyes, he kinda reminded me of someone I have met, I just don't remember who...''

''Kufufufu~! It was just a dream, little one'' Mukuro smiled, ''Eat some breakfast, we start your training after that''

* * *

That was it :D I hope you liked it, please review~!


End file.
